thearknmythosfandomcom-20200214-history
Claisteoln
The Claisteoln (Clay-Stee-Awn) are a species of parasitic insect-like beings created by Restore The Silence. They appear in The Timeless Narrative. Characteristics The Claisteoln are described as being of a mix between a roach and a cricket, although they can appear as whatever they want. They live in The Trash Bin of .Reality, and feed off of all of the errors, glitches, and any of the other unnecessary data that can be found within it. By feeding off of these errors, the ClaisteoIn gain all of the knowledge, wisdom, and power that may have been held within their meal. This is all an attempt by them at progressing as a species both physically and intellectually to hopefully coexist and be among the Arkn and the Dekn. Since they only have a lifespan of three years, however, their progression in their goal has been a very slow and arduous task for everyone involved; with each generation only making very small advancements forward. As a result, they have taken the initiative of using humanity as the means for their progression. How they choose do this is by attaching themselves to a human host, typically one that they've had interactions with in the past, and then making themselves apart of the victim's life. They use their connections to .Reality to alter the victim's mind to where they will then have an entirely new set of memories and experiences, all based around the Claisteoln as an entirely different being. After attaching themselves to their host, they slowly feed off of the victim's guardian Arkn, secretly draining them of all of their power, and in the end leaving them completely powerless before the Claisteoln kills them soon after. If at any point the human host is killed before the Claisteoln has finished feeding, however, the Arkn will recognize the Claisteoln's presence and will exterminate them. Types As a species, they are separated into several different "hives", to which they are then divided again into three smaller groups: * The Monarchies: Catagorized as kings and queens, The Monarchies are the rulers of the Claisteoln, and have absolute and total authority over the entire hive and everything that happens within it. * The Divisors: Working on a much smaller scale to The Monarchies, The Divisors perform the bidding of The Monarchies as well as keep civil order within the hive. * The Denizens: Holding no official title nor any authority in any social matters, The Denizens are the "average citizens" of the Claisteoln, and are the bottom tier of the hive. Although despite being the most populous of the three groups, they are generally looked down upon by both The Monarchies and The Divisors, being seen as "weak" and "inferior", holding no real purpose other than to fight in combat as slaves to both The Monarchies and The Divisors to protect them from any potential predators. Historical Image Throughout history, the Claisteoln have been known to have interactions with humanity, as well as both the Arkn and the Dekn. In both cases, they are seen as vile, disgusting, and parasitic creatures; referred to as "An abomination", and that "They should all be killed". Because of this, the Claisteoln as a species have grown to hate every being outside of their own kind, and sometimes even in their own kind. As such they have become increasingly violent, bloodthirsty, and aggressive to the point where many just torment and kill innocents for the fun of it. Other than their strife to be among hopefully one day be accepted and live among he Arkn and he Dekn, many of their horrendous acts seem to have no real intention behind them other than to bring more disharmony and malevolence into the world. Category:Non-canon Category:Closed Source Category:Species Category:.Reality Category:Universe A Category:Species (Universe A)